ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
PlayOnline News ---- The wedding service that has blessed countless couples in the holy bonds of matrimony will soon be reborn as an easier-to-use and even more extravagant service! All of you out there thinking about a beautiful wedding in Vana'diel, why not ask one of the in-game NPCs about that special moment with your partner that will stay with you forever? Click to learn more! Trees bedecked in gold and crimson hues, a crisp breeze in the air and the mouthwatering aroma of pumpkin pie wafting from the windows of taverns and homes... Autumn has come to the three nations, and with it, that most devilishly delightful of seasonal celebrations, the Harvest Festival! But all is not well, as honest-to-goodness ghosts are plotting to use the guise of the annual masquerade to skulk into town and wreak unholy havoc on the unsuspecting citizens. Brave adventurers who join with the moogles to drive out these demons can expect to receive due reward, in the form of a splendidly ghoulish lantern said to ward off malign spirits! How did people come to attribute such supernatural powers to a simple lighting device carved from an overgrown gourd? The answer lies in a timeless tale passed down in Windurstian lore... For the full story—and details on how to participate in the festivities for yourself— To commemorate the upcoming release of FINAL FANTASY XI's third add-on scenario, "A Shantotto Ascension," it is with pleasure that we announce a fan art contest inspired by everyone's favorite rhyme-spinning sorceress! With her peerless mastery over the black arts and her sass in abundance, Doctor Shantotto has established herself as one of the most popular personalities ever to grace the world of Vana'diel. Now adventurers the world over have a chance to pay homage to this pocket dynamo by way of fan art! Ruthless, beautiful, nigh-omnipotent—how you portray the former Orastery Minister is entirely up to you. Just keep in mind, however, that the good doctor is nothing if not charming! Proceed for the full details on the contest! Compelling Wings of the Goddess nation quests spanning the two central continents are set to continue in the fast-approaching November version update. As the Crystal War rages ever nearer to boiling point, the front of conflict shifts to the snowswept fields of Xarcabard. Brave souls who turn not their backs to the plight of the Allied Forces shall uncover the true pasts and deeds of the legendary heroes of whom songs are sung to this day... for the jaw-dropping preview! Not content to rest until each and every adventurer in Vana'diel is sending a steady stream of gil into their already ample coffers, Goldagrik and his lovable band of Maze Mongers are cooking up some deviously delightful new diversions for you in the upcoming version update. for the details! We are proud to announce that the official trailer for the third add-on scenario, "A Shantotto Ascension—The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born," is now available for your viewing pleasure! Head on over to the for a preview of the adventure that awaits! We're pleased to announce that the development and quality assurance teams are hard at work on the new version update, currently on track for an early November release. With thrilling new episodes of the Wings of the Goddess nation quests, job-related adjustments, added features for Moblin Maze Mongers, an extensive and all-new system involving items, and more, there's sure to be something for adventurers of all stripes! Further details will be posted here as the release draws closer, so keep checking this space! It's time once more for that most breathtaking and bewildering of Vana'diel's annual observances—the Buffalo Blitz! Why do otherwise sensible individuals risk life and limb by intentionally incurring the ire of these belligerent bovine beasts? The answer might not be what you expect... For the full story—and details on how to hurl yourself heroically into the fray—just Brand new FINAL FANTASY XI accessories sure to delight adventurers the world over are set to join our product lineup at the official Square Enix Online Shop on September 24th! We also have the latest news about long-awaited upcoming products that you won't want to miss! for the full scoop! Click to visit the official Square Enix Online Shop. It is with pleasure that we announce the "Silver Dog Tag"—the second product in the Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection line of premium accessories. Scheduled to go on sale later this month, this smart little number will allow players to always keep Vana'diel close to heart no matter where they go. Learn more about the Silver Dog Tag . Recent News | All News | All Special Events [ edit ]